Justin (VanuORGtu)
|place = 10/20|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 9|days = 23|season2 = GuatemORGla|tribes2 = |place2 = 9/21|challenges2 = 7|votesagainst2 = 8|days2 = 27}}Justin, also known as JCorvs '''or just Corvs,' was a contestant from [[SurvivORG: VanuORGtu|''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu]], where he finished in 10th Place and was the second member of the jury. He was later brought back for SurvivORG: GuatemORGla as one of the three captains. He improved on his prior positioning, finishing in 9th Place as the third member of the jury. ''VanuORGtu'' Justin (JCorvs) started quickly in the Lopevi majority, where he became a large character in the season. He was part of the majority on both Lopevi and swapped Yasur 2.0, forming a close coalition (the New York Alliance) with Max and Capt, all of whom were coincidentally from New York City. Their moves included voting out Ashlee after a testy Tribal Council and blindsiding Qngff. At the merge, he voted in the majority to take out Martin (who was idoled) and Taco, but his overplaying and making too many deals resulted in him being blindsided in 10th Place. At the time of his elimination, Justin was holding an Extra Vote. He voted for Vulture to win Sole Survivor. GuatemORGla Justin (Corvs) was one of three captain returnees for SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, and the only returnee from VanuORGtu, becoming the first returnee from that season. Corvs started off on the Yaxha Tribe, but did not have the same level of pre-merge power as he did in VanuORGtu. He received a vote as the decoy target at Final 17, and then at Final 16 was the secondary target, surviving a vote over Brady by the tally of 5-3. He maintained safety by winning the next 4 Tribal Immunities, and made the merge, where he somewhat fell into the same merge trap of erratic gameplay. At the merge vote, the target fell onto him for his overplaying, but he managed to switch the target back on fellow captain Gwen. At Final 9, names were thrown out all over the place, but Corvs was involved in throwing out too many of them, and he became a target. The majority knew what was going on, and Cool gave his idol to Salted to use, negating 5 votes and idoling out Corvs, finishing his game in 9th Place. He was also holding an extra vote at the time of elimination, similar to his outing in VanuORGtu. Corvs voted for Cool to win Sole Survivor. Profile VanuORGtu 'Three sentences that describe who you are: '''I am a 27 year old law student at Columbia Law School in NYC, where I live with my wife Becca and my dog Hudson. Before deciding to go to law school, I worked in DC for 4 years doing a variety of political work, including working directly for cabinet members and sometimes President Obama. I would describe myself as calculating, but at the same time I am sociable and have a large social circle. '''If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''I would choose the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs. If I am going to die, might as well go out with a big bang. If I happen to survive, I enjoy the cold weather much more than the heat, so the upcoming ice age wouldn't be completely miserable. '''Would you rather win the game and be hated by everyone after the game, or place 4th and be loved by everyone? '''I am an ultra competitive person, I played sports throughout my live including college hockey, so I would have to say I would rather win the game. However, I am not immune to the criticism. I would probably take that hate personally to an extent and be sad that it came to that. I would take refuge in the fact that I played the game to the best of my ability though. It is not worth playing if you aren't trying to win and during the game I cannot be worried about who will think what and let that guide my decisions. ''GuatemORGla 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My name is Justin, but I go by Corvs. I am 28 living in NYC, married and am soon to be a lawyer (studying at Columbia Law). I also worked in politics for 4 years in DC before going to law school. I am relatively new to the ORG community I guess, I started playing ORGs only a week before I was cast for ''VanuORGtu. It was a real shock. I hadn't even been spectating any ORGs before that. I just decided to do it on a whim and decided what better place to start than the biggest one. I had no idea what I was getting myself into in hindsight. It was a wild ride but I am so glad I got involved. 'If you were an ancient deity, what would you be the god of?: '''I would be the god of conflict and politics. I have been naturally stubborn and argumentative my whole life. Both of my parents are attorneys and every dinner was an friendly debate over some sort of current event or political issue. We argued for fun in my house and I have continued that into my personal life. My wife gets annoyed about it pretty often but I just enjoy hearing all sides of an issue and really debating merits of something. It is why I was a political science major in college, then moved to DC to work in politics and now am a law student. Everything I have done has involved conflict. A lot of people find conflict scary or exhausting. I thrive on it. I think that is one of the reasons survivor is my favorite show. The social conflicts are so interesting. I would absolutely love to be people's muse in that area. Voting History ''VanuORGtu * In order to receive his extra vote, Justin was required to abstain from voting at one tribal. ''GuatemORGla'' Trivia * Excluding ORG Stars, Justin is one of three players to appear on multiple SurvivORG DVD covers: the others are Bowman and LSE. * Justin was voted out twice with an Extra Vote in hand, becoming the first in SurvivORG to even accomplish this "feat" once. * Justin was hired as a VIP production assistant for ''SurvivORG: PanORGma''. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:10th Place Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:9th Place Category:VIP Category:Producers